The Logia Brothers
by Kairomaru
Summary: When a single action takes Luffy into Dadan's care a year early. Vice-Admiral Garp could never have imagined what trying to keep Luffy from meeting any pirates could cause. Now Luffy, Ace, and Sabo have their own powers to make each of their individual dreams come true. What will happen to the world when the three brothers each take to the sea to fulfill their destinies? No Yaoi.
1. Meeting the Devil

**Hello one and all, Kairomaru here with a brand new story. I know I haven't updated in quite some time but life has not given me much time to do so. I apologize and promise that I am trying to get new chapters out for my three Naruto stories. In the mean time I have had a constant idea for a One Piece story that hasn't left me alone in a while so I decided to at least get a first chapter for it out. This story will be a bit AU with some OOC characters but it is necessary for the story to exist in the form and direction that I want to take it in. **

**Regarding the pairing, if I decide to have serious relationships, I'm currently undecided if this will be a harem story or not. I can see Luffy with various women of the One Piece world and don't have a particularly favorite pairing. Not to mention that he and the other Straw hats are pirates, meaning one night stands at various islands throughout their journey would pretty much be a given in a realistically written story.**

**So without further ado, I present my first One Piece fanfiction, The Logia Brothers!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 1 – Meeting the Devil, The Logia Brothers Are Formed**

Our story begins on Dawn Island in the East Blue, the weakest and most peaceful of the four Blues. On this island we find Vice-Admiral, "The Hero", Monkey D. Garp leading his six year old grandson, Monkey D. Luffy, to the home of Curly Dadan a mountain bandit that Garp has known for years. Garp is entrusting her to raise Luffy whenever Garp himself isn't training his grandson to be a marine.

"Why do I have to go to this weird person's house, grampa?" Luffy asks with a pout as he follows Garp through the forest outside of Fuusha village.

"I've told you already, you brat, there have been reports of a famous pirate crew spotted in the East Blue in the last few months and I don't want you getting any ideas of meeting them. You're going to be a marine just like me." Garp said with a grimace as he bit into a rice cracker.

"But I don't want to be a marine! I wanna be a pirate, grampa!" Luffy loudly proclaimed with a grin. Garp quickly brought his fist down on Luffy's head sending the six year old into the forest floor face first.

"There is no way any grandson of mine is going to become a pirate." Garp argued as Luffy picked himself up off the forest floor. Luffy responded by sticking his tongue out at his grandpa as they continued on towards their destination. A while later Luffy and Garp arrived at the home of Curly Dadan and her group of bandits. They were greeted by one of Dadan's subordinates and brought in to meet with Dadan.

"So this is your brat, Garp?" Dadan asked as she looked over the small child sitting next to Garp happily stuffing his face with a large piece of meat.

"This is my grandson, Luffy, Dadan I need you to look after him for a bit. I'm sure he and Ace will get along quickly." Garp said with a grin.

"Give me a break!" Dadan shouted before sighing. "We can barely keep Ace under control and now you want us to raise your grandson too. I bet he's another monster." The bandit leader sighed with a frown.

"Well, here are your options, you can raise him or spend the rest of your lives in jail." Garp replied with a serious expression. "I've overlooked a lot of the illegal things you've done."

"Fine we'll take him." Dadan said with a defeated expression.

"Great!" Garp exclaimed with a grin. "Luffy, you'll be staying here for a while. There is another boy here that's three years older than you, I'm sure you two can make friends with each other."

"Ok, gramps." Luffy said without a care as he tossed the bone, picked clean of meat, he'd been eating from away and looked around before looking straight at Dadan. "Is there anymore meat?" he asked with a large grin.

"What!" Dadan shouted as she face faulted into the floor.

"Boss!" the many bandits that worked under Dadan called out as they tried to get their boss to respond to them.

The next day Luffy met Ace, their first meeting being less than friendly with Ace spitting on the younger boy. Luffy undeterred by Ace's unwillingness to make friends followed Ace around for three months before finally meeting Ace's friend Sabo at the place known as Grey Terminal. The two older boys eventually came to be friends with Luffy and the three could most often be seen running through the forest or Grey Terminal together. It wasn't until almost eight months later that something unexpected happened.

"So, Luffy, your seven now. What should we do to celebrate?" Sabo asked as he looked over at his two 'brothers' as the three sat on a small secluded beach hidden by the forest.

"I wanna eat some meat!" Luffy replied with a grin as both Ace and Sabo laughed at him.

"You already do that, Luffy, all the time actually." Ace responded with a grin. "When you're celebrating you're supposed to do something special."

"Special? The only that's going to happen differently is that gramps is gonna visit today." Luffy replied with his head tilted to the side slightly.

"Yeah, but hopefully he won't find us for a while if we stay here." Sabo replied as he stood up from the sand and started brushing his clothes off.

"I'm hungry though." Luffy said as he stood up as well.

"Yeah, I am too. I guess we could leave for just a little while to get some meat and stuff." Ace stated as his stomach growled.

"Yay! Meat!" Luffy shouted with a grin as the three brothers began to walk towards the forest.

"Hungry are you?" came a voice from behind the three boys. All three boys quickly turned around with Ace and Sabo grabbing their trusty metal pipes and holding them defensively in front of themselves while Luffy took a basic fighting stance Garp had taught him during one of his visits over the last year. The three boys looked towards the sea and saw an average looking man wearing long blue shorts and a dark blue shirt with a silver pattern that looked like waves on it. The man had brown hair and sea blue eyes and was holding a small burlap bag in his left hand. He was also standing just out of the sea as water from the tide gently soaked his bare feet.

"Who are you, bastard?" Ace questioned as he held his pipe threateningly towards the newcomer. Sabo and Luffy nodded at Ace's question while not taking their eyes off the man that had seemingly appeared from nowhere.

"Now, now, I'm just a passerby that happened to hear that three people were hungry." The man replied as he took a step forward. "As for my name, I'm called Umino Akuma. Might I ask your names?" the man replied with a calm grin.

"I'm Luffy!" Luffy responded instantly causing both of his brothers to sigh at his simple mindedness.

"I'm Sabo." Sabo responded with mistrust in his eyes.

"I'm Ace." Ace replied with a glare. "Now what do you want?"

"As I said, I just happened to be passing by and heard you three say you were hungry. As an adult I can't just let children go hungry now can I?" the man called Akuma said with a grin as he sat down on the beach sand. "I can't say much for this place, but in most places in the world adults that have food share it with hungry children if they meet." Akuma continued as he lifted the burlap bag he was carrying and placed it in front of himself.

"So you're going to give us the food in that bag!" Luffy yelled with a grin as he dropped his fighting stance and was barely restrained by Sabo from running straight towards the bag.

"That's right." Akuma replied with a grin as he opened the bag.

"What's in it for you, huh?" Ace asked while keeping his pipe trained on Akuma while Sabo continued to restrain Luffy.

"Knowing I prevented three boys from going hungry is all I need." Akuma responded as he reached into the burlap bag. "I can't say much for how these things might taste though." He said as he pulled an odd fruit from the bag and held it up for the three boys to see. All three took notice of the odd fruit in Akuma's hands it was shaped like a papaya but was a light grey color with black swirl markings all over the fruit.

"So that's it? You don't want money or anything?" Sabo questioned as Luffy finally stopped trying to run towards the bag of food. "Those fruits aren't rotten are they? Cause that one looks weird."

"I promise they're not rotten, but like I said I can't say much for how they'll taste." Akuma replied as he set the strange papaya-like fruit on the sand and reached into the bag for another one. The next fruit he pulled out was orange and red and somewhat resembled a dragon fruit. This fruit also had markings in the shape of swirls on each of the leaf-like parts of the fruit. Akuma set the second fruit down on the sand next to the first before pulling the last one out of the bag. This fruit looked like a small pineapple but was blue in color with yellow swirls covering the fruit.

"So, can I eat one of those?" Luffy asked Sabo and Ace as he stared at the three fruits with some drool coming out of his mouth.

"I'll eat one first, just to make sure they're not poisoned or something." Ace stated as he slowly walked towards Akuma and the fruits sitting in the sand. Both Sabo and Luffy looked on with worry as Ace picked up the strange looking dragon fruit.

"Enjoy, you get to eat a very rare fruit today." Akuma said with a grin as Ace took a small bite of the fruit.

"Ugh, this thing does taste bad. But it's not as bad as those durian fruit we ate that one time." Ace said as he continued to eat the dragon fruit look-a-like.

"So are they ok?" Sabo asked as he and Luffy each walked over a picked up a fruit. Sabo picked up the grey papaya and Luffy took the blue pineapple.

"Yeah, they're safe I think. Just aren't really tasty." Ace replied as he tossed the small fragment of fruit he had left into the sand. With a nod both Luffy and Sabo bit into their respective fruits.

"Yuck, I bet these fruits are rare because no one wants to grow them for food." Sabo said as he wolfed down the strange papaya before tossing the small remaining portion he had left into the sand as well.

"Not good, but it is food." Luffy said as he ate the last bit of pineapple off the core of the fruit and tossed it and the leaves on top into the sand like his brothers.

"I hope you feel better now that you've eaten." Akuma spoke as he stood up and brushed the sand off his shorts.

"Ace! Luffy! There you are! Thought you could hide from me did you!" Garp yelled as he came charging out of the forest and onto the beach. Though the instant he laid eyes on the man that was with the three brats he had come to find Garp's face lost all playfulness and grew stone serious instantly. "Boys, head back to Dadan's place. We're going to have a party to celebrate Luffy's seventh birthday there." Garp said in a no nonsense tone. All three boys were quick to dash back into the forest in the direction of Dadan's place while Garp continued to stare down Akuma. Only once Garp was sure the boys were gone did he speak again. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh? Wasn't it a little much to use Haki to enforce that command on the boys?" Akuma asked with a grin as he stared back at the Vice-Admiral.

"If it gets them away from you of all things, then yes." Garp replied as he took a few steps towards Akuma. "Now what are you doing here? What did you tell those boys?" Garp asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Oh, that's not nice, I'm a thing now?" Akuma replied with a chuckle as Garp frowned at the man.

"You and I both know you aren't human, no matter how much you try and look like one. Now answer my question." Garp responded with a growl.

"Your answer is right by your feet." Akuma said with a dark grin as he looked down at the sand near Garp's feet. Garp looked down and spotted the remains of the three fruits the boys had eaten only a few minutes before. He instantly recognized the marking on the remains of the fruits and looked up at Akuma again.

"What did you give to them?!" Garp all buy roared as he took another few step towards Akuma.

"Logia." Akuma replied simply as if discussing a trivial matter, though the demented grin on his face ruined the nonchalant delivery of the statement.

"Why!" Garp demanded as he was only a few feet from Akuma now and glaring harshly.

"Why? That's obvious isn't it?" Akuma asked with the same demented grin as his eyes suddenly turned from sea blue with white sclera to a demonic yellow with black sclera and his teeth changed to resemble fangs. "One reason and one reason only, entertainment! I do things like this for the entertainment! I like chaos and disorder! I want to see things blowing up and bodies flying around! I'm not interested in simple day to day life, I don't care what new taxes the World Government puts in place, I don't want to know what country the fucking Tenryuubito are visiting! But you show me a large building that's on fire and people start jumping off the roof and I'm a happy guy! I'm amused as hell! I want to see a munitions base explode! I want to see an armada sink! I want to see a Tenryuubito die on his birthday! I want to see some guy running through a marine base with a high caliber gun firing at Marines! I want to see thousands of people in the streets killing each other! I want to hear about a country collapsing! I want to know about the World Government going bankrupt! I want to see people going crazy! Smoke and fire! Explosions and fighting! Exciting shit! That's what I call entertainment! It's just the kind of guy I am! Just the kind of guy I am! Hahahahaha!" Akuma ranted while laughing psychotically as his hands developed claws and the wind started picking up speed.

"Damn you devil!" Garp roared out as his right arm turned black with Haki and he punched Akuma in the face. Only for Akuma's body to break apart into sea water on impact and fly back towards the sea.

"I'm looking forward to the next few years, Mr. Marine." Akuma's voice said before the wind died down and all was calm on the beach again. Garp stood there enraged before calming down and pulling the small book of known Devil Fruits from the inside of his jacket pocket to try and identify the fruits the boys had eaten.

"I'm gonna have to call in that favor Kuzan owes me." Garp mumbled to himself as he flipped through the small Logia section of the book that Dr. Vegapunk had published for the Marines. "I wonder if Sengoku will let Aokiji of all people have a few months off to train the boys if I tell him how they came by their powers?" Garp thought out loud as he finally came to a Logia fruit that had similar form, coloration, and markings as the red fruit. "Mera Mera no Mi? Shit, that bastard really gave them Logia of all things." Garp grumbled as he flipped a few more pages before finding a match for the mostly eaten pineapple. "Goro Goro no Mi! Damn, this just keeps getting worse." Garp sighed as he flipped through several more pages before finding the last match. "Hai Hai no Mi? Never seen or heard of this one before. But if it's a Logia it's probably destructive in some way." Garp thought before standing up and kicking the remains of the three fruits into the ocean. With his inspection of the fruits done Garp headed back to Dadan's place to question the boys and celebrate Luffy's birthday. There was no reason to worry the boys with the identity of the man they had met but he had to know if anything else was said to the three boys.

Later that night, after celebrating Luffy's birthday, Garp told the three boys what the fruits they had eaten were. The boys were all shocked and asked what power they had gotten. After finding out which boy ate which fruit it was discovered that Ace ate the Mera Mera no Mi and was now a Fire Human. Luffy had eaten the Goro Goro no Mi and become a Lightning Human. While Sabo had consumed the Hai Hai no Mi and had now turned into an Ash Human. Garp promised the boys that he would have someone able to teach them how to control their new powers come to the island in a few weeks, hopefully before they ended up destroying something. After walking back to his Marine Ship Garp ordered his subordinates not to disturb him as he made a call to Fleet Admiral Sengoku. After a few rings Fleet Admiral Sengoku picked up and spoke.

"What is it Garp? Even when you take a vacation you find some way to cause me trouble." Sengoku said to the Vice-Admiral.

"We've got a problem, Sengoku. **He** showed up here in the East Blue." Garp stated seriously followed shortly by a thump from the other end of the line. A few seconds later the sounds of movement could be heard and Sengoku started speaking again.

"Akuma showed himself in the East Blue of all places. Report now, Vice-Admiral!" Sengoku ordered. Garp related all the details he'd been told by the boys all the way through the conversation he'd had with Akuma. "This is worrisome, Garp. But if all he did was give three boys the power of a Devil Fruit; even if they are Logia fruits, then we got off light. At least an island wasn't almost completely destroyed by a tsunami this time." Sengoku commented with a sigh already knowing that he was going to have to inform Commander In Chief Kong and the Gorosei of this latest appearance by Umino Akuma.

"One other thing I'd like to ask of you Sengoku." Garp said into the Den Den Mushi.

"What do you want, Garp?" Sengoku asked from the other side of the line.

"I'd like Kuzan to come to Dawn Island and teach the boys how to control their powers before this whole island is damaged or destroyed by accident." Garp requested as he lifted a glass of alcohol to his lips and took a sip.

"You want me to approve of a Marine Admiral taking time off to go and train three boys to control their Devil Fruit powers?" Sengoku asked rhetorically.

"Yes, sir." Garp replied formally.

"Fine, but you owe me later Garp, be glad it's been relatively calm recently so I have no need for all three Admirals to be on assignment already." Sengoku responded with a sigh. Garp clearly heard Sengoku start writing something over the Den Den Mushi.

"Tell Kuzan that this will clear up that favor he owes me too, would you Sengoku?" Garp asks as he pours himself another glass of rum.

"Fine, I'll tell him Garp. Sengoku, over and out." Sengoku said before hanging up the Den Den Mushi.

While waiting for Admiral Aokiji also known as Kuzan to arrive Garp started instructing the boys on how to control their Devil Fruit powers as best as he could. Not having any powers himself but working with dozens of fruit users over the years Garp did a fairly good job. By the end of two weeks all three boys could keep themselves in normal human state and had the basic ability to produce small amounts of their respective elements. At the beginning of the third week Garp took all three boys down to the docks of Fuusha village to greet their Devil Fruit teacher.

"When is he gonna get here gramps?" Luffy asked bored as he kept looking out at the ocean.

"He'll be here soon enough Luffy, be patient." Garp responded for the third time with a sigh.

"What's that on the ocean?" Sabo questioned as all four people turned to look at where he was pointing. Heading towards them was what appeared to be a man on a bicycle. The man was very tall and was wearing a white vest over a purple shirt and white pants. He had black hair and was literally riding a bike on the ocean.

"That's so cool!" Luffy shouted as sparkles filled his eyes while the man got closer and closer to the docks.

"It's kinda weird too." Ace said while watching the tall man get closer. The man quickly rode his bike onto the island shore and got off before propping the bike up against the nearest building.

"Boys, allow me to introduce you to your new sensei for a while. This is Admiral Aokiji, one of the strongest men the Marines have to offer." Garp announced when Aokiji stood in front of the four of them.

"Nice to see you again, Garp." Kuzan greeted before looking over the three boys he would be training until they could properly control their new powers.

"You're really tall!" Luffy yelled while staring up at Kuzan.

"Super tall." Sabo commented as he also looked up at the Admiral.

"Freakishly tall." Ace said with a frown as he looked at their new teacher.

"Hey, hey now. If you call me freakish none of the beautiful women on this island will hang out with me." Kuzan said while Garp just sighed at the lazy Admiral.

"You're not here to date the local women, Kuzan." Garp reminded with a sigh. "You're here to train these three to control their powers."

"Alright, alright no need to get excited." Kuzan replied as he took another look at his three new 'students'. "But, let's start tomorrow. For now I think I'll get a room at the local inn. Then I'll visit the local pub and see if I can't find a nice lady to talk to." the lazy marine finished as he walked his bike into town.

"He's kinda weird." Luffy, Sabo, and Ace said in unison while looking at Garp.

"This is gonna take a while." Garp said to himself as he had Ace, Sabo and Luffy follow him to Makino's pub for some dinner.

-x-x-x-x-**End Chapter**-x-x-x-x-

**So what did you all think? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review. I'll try and get some new chapters out for my Naruto stories when I can, just remember for me life comes first.**

**Since some of you have probably figured it out I'll just go ahead and confirm.**

**Umino Akuma = Umi no Akuma which translates into Devil of the Sea. Akuma is in fact a physical manifestation of the Sea Devil that Devil Fruits are said to come from. The reason he seems somewhat nuts is because as a Devil he has no concern, sympathy, or consideration for human life. As he stated in this chapter all he cares about is being entertained. If he feels like he can get some enjoyment out of an action, like giving someone a powerful Devil Fruit, then he'll do it regardless if it puts the lives of others in danger.**

**Finally to stop all the people that I know are going to ask, Enel will still have a Devil Fruit. I'm just taking the concept of two different Logia having incredibly similar powers Hie Hie no Mi (Ice) and Yuki Yuki no Mi (Snow) and changing that slightly. Enel will still have electric powers but they'll be from a powerful Paramecia Fruit called the Hibana Hibana no Mi (Spark Spark Fruit).**

**Until next chapter, later.**


	2. Logia Training with an Admiral

**Hello to all and welcome to chapter 2 of The Logia Brothers. Sorry for the months of wait but between work, getting fired, getting a new job and my grandfather passing away I've not had much time or inspiration to write. This chapter we'll see the training of Luffy, Ace and Sabo under Kuzan. I hope you like how it plays out.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 2 – Logia Training with an Admiral**

The day after Garp had introduced Kuzan to the three boys Ace, Sabo and Luffy were dragged out of bed by Garp just after dawn, with much complaining from all three of the boys in the process.

"Grandpa! I wanna sleep!" Luffy grumbled out as he stood in an open field far away from Fuusha Village.

"Yeah, why do we have to be up so early?" Sabo questioned while rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Old jerk, waking us up so early." Ace muttered to himself as he yawned loudly.

"All of you be quiet! We're just waiting for Kuzan to show up so he can start your training." Garp replied with a growl as he glared at the three boys. However after waiting for almost half an hour Garp lost his patientence and used Soru to quickly dash back to Fuusha Village and check up on the tardy Admiral. Needless to say Garp was less than amused to find the perpetually lazy Admiral still asleep in his bed at the Inn. Garp frowned heavily before grabbing Kuzan by his right leg and bodily throwing him out of the second story window. "Get up you lazy brat!" Garp roared as Kuzan went sailing out the window. In a testament to his skill and prowess as an Admiral, Kuzan landed on his feet outside wearing white pajama pants and a long sleeved purple t-shirt.

"Hmm? I'm up, I'm up." Kuzan stated as he pushed his sleeping mask up onto his forehead and gave a loud yawn.

"You were suppose too be at the field North of the village thirty minutes ago!" Garp yelled at Kuzan as he landed from jumping out of the Inn's window.

"Oh? Is it that time already?" Kuzan wondered as he scratched the side of his head. "It's a little too early for me." He remarked with another yawn as he headed back towards the Inn.

"No you don't!" Garp growled a he grabbed Kuzan by the back of his shirt and dragged the tall man all the way back to the field with several bursts of Soru. When the two arrived they found all three boys playing sword fight with some sticks they found. Kuzan took in the scene with amusement on his face while Garp's eyebrow started twitching in frustration. "Get over here and pay attention you brats!" Garp barked at the three boys. Ace, Sabo and Luffy reluctantly dropped their sticks and walked over to the two Marines. "If you three want to control your new powers you need to listen to Kuzan starting now." Garp said to the three boys before taking several steps back and sitting down to watch the boy's first lesson.

"Hmm, well I guess we should start with learning some names." Kuzan stated with a sigh as he pointed to each boy and rattled off their names. "Ace, Luffy and Sabo correct?" All three boys nodded surprised the lazy Admiral had actually remembered their names from last night at dinner. "Before I start trying to teach anything I need you three to show me what you can do already." Kuzan explained while watching the three boys nod.

"Alright, I guess I'll go first." Ace said as he stepped forward and held up his right hand. In a few moments Ace's hand turned a bright, hot red before flames appeared in his palm. Kuzan nodded at the display prompting Ace to turn his hand back to normal. Ace stepped back as Sabo stepped up to go next.

"Here I go." Sabo said before both of his hands turned black and dispersed into two small clouds of ash with reddish embers swirling around. Once Kuzan nodded in recognition Sabo reformed his hands and walked back to stand by Ace and Luffy.

"My turn, my turn!" Luffy called out with a huge grin before putting both of his hands about a foot apart. With a look of concentration on Luffy's face small sparks of lightning began moving between his two hands in a constant stream of electricity. When Kuzan also gave him a nod Luffy stopped the sparks and jumped back towards his brothers.

"Alright, I see you all have the basic ability to call forth your powers. Can you become your elements completely yet?" Kuzan asked before a yawn escaped his mouth.

"Grandpa, taught us to remain in human form so we didn't accidently damage things." Luffy replied while Ace and Sabo nodded in agreement.

"I see, well then our first little lesson will be getting you comfortable with shifting between your solid human body and your elemental state." Kuzan said as he walked further out into the dusty field. "I'll demonstrate first so you can see what I'd like you to accomplish." Within a second Kuzan's whole body had turned into solid ice and the ground around his feet froze over from the intense cold. "This is my Hie Hie no Mi power, I'm an Ice Human. I want you three to be able to turn into your respective element just as quickly as I did. Once you can freely shift between these two states then we'll move on to the next lesson." Kuzan explained as he walked towards Garp and laid down to watch the three boys try and shift themselves into their element.

"I bet you guys I'll be the first one to do it!" Luffy said to his two brothers with a grin as he held up his right fist.

"You're on _little_ brother." Sabo replied with a grin as Luffy pouted and stuck his tongue out at Sabo.

"I'll beat both of you, I am the _oldest_ brother after all." Ace told them with a smirk as he ran off to the other side of the field to start trying. Sabo and Luffy both ran off in different directions to start practicing too.

Ace started by trying to force his whole body to ignite at the same time, though this method worked for his arms, torso and head he couldn't get his legs and feet to ignite at the same time as the rest of his body. Sabo tried a different method slowly working his way up from his hands he was able to turn his forearms, upper arms, head and torso into a swirling cloud of ash and was slowly working his way down to his waist and legs. Luffy was simply discharging electricity all over his body trying to make his body become the lightning, though simply discharging the lightning wasn't going to do that but it was helping Luffy with calling forth his element freely so his idea wasn't a total waste.

It was nearing dinner time before the boys had finally been able to transform into their elements completely. The three boys had only stopped for a short lunch around midday before going right back to training each boy still trying to beat the other two by being first to complete a full conversion. It was just an hour or so before dinner when Sabo had managed a complete transformation from head to feet. Ace and Luffy both grumbled about losing before trying to beat each other to second place. Ace accomplished his full conversion next by starting from his feet and changing his body as the flames climbed higher rather than trying to get the flames to burn downwards from his arms to his head and torso. Luffy, after seeing both his brothers beat him at the change got frustrated and accidentally transformed as he let his powers flow outward without restraint, this did have the rather amusing effect of sending Luffy across the entire length of the field as a flash of lightning which stopped only when Luffy hit the ground and the lightning dispersed into the ground.

"Well, you three finally got a full change down." Kuzan said with a yawn as he approached the three boys. "Of course it took you all far too long to make the change, but will work on speeding up your shifting during the next lesson." The Admiral finished before turning around and heading back towards Fuusha Village with Garp.

"Come on boys, time for dinner!" Garp called as he walked with Kuzan towards the village quickly followed by the three hungry children.

**~The Next Day~**

"Alright, now that you three can change into your elements at will, we need to work on the speed you can change at." Kuzan drawled lazily while sitting in front of the three boys in the field again.

"Why do we need to be able to change as fast as you?" Sabo questioned as he held back a yawn of his own.

"One of a Logia user's greatest abilities is being able to dissolve or otherwise become intangible to most forms of attack by shifting into their element. If you can't change fast enough any attack could potentially be fatal." Kuzan explained to the three boys before Garp's leg quickly kicked the head off the tall Admiral's shoulders. All three boys cried out in shock at what Garp had done before they realized that there was no blood. In fact where Kuzan's head had been separated, the only thing the boy's saw was his neck made from ice. Kuzan's head rapidly reformed from the icy stump of his neck before returning to normal. "This is what I was talking about." Kuzan stated while the boys looked towards the severed head and found only small pieces of broken ice.

"That's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with sparkling eyes.

"I understand now." Sabo stated with a nod.

"That could definitely be useful." Ace said looking between the shattered ice and Kuzan.

"Now to save me some time and trouble I'm going to incorporate your speed shifting training into your instinctive shifting training." Kuzan explained with a yawn.

"What's instinctive shifting?" Ace questioned with confusion at the new term.

"What I just demonstrated is known as instinctive shifting. By sensing an incoming attack you shift instinctively into your element to avoid the attack. If you sense the attack but can't change fast enough it's just a waste." Kuzan replied as he laid back into the grass. "Garp will help you three get this down over the next week or two." Kuzan stated as he put his sleep mask over his eyes.

"What's grandpa going to do?" Luffy questioned before a pebble smacked into his forehead at high speed sending the seven year old onto his butt. "Ow! That hurt!" Luffy exclaimed while Ace and Sabo looked around trying to figure out where the pebble came from.

"You should have shifted faster!" Garp called out from the other end of the field.

"Grandpa you jerk!" Luffy yelled out only to have another pebble smack him, this time in the stomach. Ace and Sabo both found themselves struck by pebbles as well causing all three boys to run around trying to dodge the pebbles they could barely see or hear before they were hit.

**~Two Weeks Later~**

Sabo, Ace, and Luffy are walking through the field they've been using for their training for the last two weeks as dozens of pebbles and even some larger rocks fly through the air at them from multiple directions. The various stones simply pass through each boy without the boys seeming to notice. After several minutes of this the stones stop flying and the boys are approached by Kuzan and garp.

"Seems like you boys finally got the hang of instinctive shifting." Garp said with a grin while Sabo and Ace glared at him and Luffy had is customary large grin.

"Evil old man." Sabo muttered while glaring at Garp.

"Stupid jerk, thinks he's funny." Ace growled while increasing his glare. Both reactions only caused Garp to laugh at the two boys, while Kuzan looked on mildly amused.

"Now that you can instinctively shift and dodge attacks that you can see and hear coming we'll move on to the next lesson." Kuzan stated as he walked around the boys to get in front of them.

"What else is there to learn besides how to fight with our powers? Now that we can instinctive shift we're practically unbeatable right?" Ace questioned with his arms crossed. Kuzan launched a kick at the ten year old, at about ten percent of his actual combat speed, allowing Ace to see the incoming kick in time to shift. Kuzan's kick connected and sent Ace several feet backwards where the boy landed on his back.

"You were saying?" Kuzan asked with a serious look on his face.

"Ack! *cough* How did you *cough* hit me? I'm fire!" Ace questioned through a coughing fit as he tried to get air back into his lungs. Both Sabo and Luffy just stood in shock at seeing Ace get hit while he'd been able to shift.

"That's part of the next lesson." Kuzan explained with a yawn. "Logia users often feel invincible but they can be hit in a number of ways. For example an element that is contradictory to your own, like water to fire, or if your opponent can use Haki, like I just did against you."

"What's Haki?" Sabo asked the question all three boys were thinking.

"Haki is the force of your will and spirit. It can empower the body or a weapon with training. It is one of the only surefire ways to effectively combat Devil Fruit users." Garp explained as he flicked both Luffy and Sabo in the forehead.

"Ouch! Grandpa!" Luffy cried out as he held his forehead. Sabo kept quiet but still held his head in pain.

"Furthermore Haki can be divided into three categories. Busoshoku or Armament Haki, Kenbunshoku or Observation Haki, and Haoshoku or Conqueror's Haki. Haoshoku Haki can't be trained and occurs only in one in every one million people or so. But anybody can train and master Kenbunshoku or Busoshoku Haki, which we'll be teaching you the basics of. Once you've got the basics down the only thing that will let you get any better with Haki is experience." Garp explained before a grin spread across his face as he held up three blindfolds. "Training begins now!"

**~One Month Later~**

"Luffy, I think I hate your Grandpa." Sabo said as the three surrogate brothers continued to spar with Garp while blindfolded and using Armament Haki to fight back instead of their Devil Fruit powers.

"Grandpa is kinda mean." Luffy agreed as he sensed a punch from Garp and leap back to dodge only to be kicked in the stomach by Garp's follow up attack.

"He's a stupid old man." Ace said as he launched a punch with his Armament Haki active, a vague transparent haze seeming to surround the ten year old's fist, Garp simply knocked the punch aside before trying to flick Ace in the forehead. Ace ducked backwards to dodge the flick while Sabo launched a kick at where he sensed Garp was going to move, only to get punched as Garp dodged the kick and counter attacked. Suddenly an alarm clock rang and all three boys dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Look at that, you boys lasted the whole sparring time again. That's seven days in a row now." Garp said happily with a smile while the boys took off their blindfolds.

"Slave driver." Ace muttered as he crawled towards the lunch basket Garp had brought with them this morning.

"Task master." Sabo grunted as he also tried to crawl towards the lunch basket.

"Food." Luffy called out weakly as he quickly crawled his way towards the basket.

After lunch Kuzan had the boys take a nap for an hour, supposedly so they would be well rested for the next stage of their training, though all three, plus Garp, knew it was because the Admiral was being lazy again. After the hour nap the boys did feel more relaxed and rested and promptly woke Kuzan up by nudging him repeatedly until the Admiral sat up and started explaining.

"Alright, alright the next stage of your training is to teach you how to fight effectively with your Devil Fruit powers. Just throwing your element around will only get you so far before someone with better technique takes you down. I'll demonstrate a few of my techniques and maybe you'll get some inspiration for your own techniques." Kuzan explained as he got up to show a few of his techniques to the boys. "Ice Block: Partisan." Kuzan said as three trident shaped pole arms formed from ice in front of him and were quickly launched towards one of the few large rocks near the edge of the field. The three projectiles smashed into the rock leaving behind large gouges where ever they struck the large stone.

"Wow!" Luffy said in awe as his eyes sparkled. Sabo and Ace couldn't help but agree; that attack had been awesome.

"Ice Block: Pheasant Beak." Kuzan announced as his entire right arm turned to ice and a large bird of ice formed and raced towards the same large rock. This time however the rock was completely obliterated by the Admiral's attack.

"Giant ice bird!" Luffy yelled happily his eyes practically glowing with excitement.

"What the heck! That was huge!" Ace and Sabo exclaimed at the same time. Both boys shocked by the amount of ice Kuzan could create in an instant and the power behind his technique.

"One more and then I'll let you try and come up with your own ideas for techniques." Kuzan stated as he walked over to a large tree at the edge of the field. He placed his hand on the tree's trunk before announcing his attack. "Ice Time." The large tree was quickly frozen solid as the boys watched on.

"Freaky, a tree-sicle." Ace said as the three brothers looked at the frozen tree.

"Do you think it tastes any good?" Luffy questioned while looking at the tree.

"Idiot." Sabo muttered to himself while face palming.

"Now, you three try and come up with some techniques of your own. Try and think of the attributes of your respective element while you come up with your moves." Kuzan instructed as he sat down away from the frozen tree.

"Oh! I know!" Luffy exclaimed channeling lightning around his arm. "Lightning Block: Pheasant Beak!" he yelled throwing his arm forward but only succeeding in sending a lightning bolt into the sky. "Aww, why didn't it work?" Luffy pouted as he looked at his hand.

"Hmm, let me try something." Ace said as he brought flames from his body in front of him. "Fire Block: Partisan!" he yelled but only succeeded in sending a wave of fire a few dozen feet in front of himself. "Ok, this is harder than it looks." Ace admitted.

"Boys, you can't just try and copy my techniques. My techniques are formed from ice, a solid element. Trying to solidify lightning or fire may take you quite a while considering neither are naturally solid, it might even be impossible." Kuzan explained from where he was sitting.

"So we don't have to say Fire Block or Ash Block to make techniques like yours work?" Sabo asked as he turned his left hand into ash watching the red-orange embers swirl inside the cloud.

"Of course not, I came up with Ice Block when I was younger and had only recently started developing my powers and techniques. It helped me focus and often led to having better results from my techniques. If you want to come up with something that will help you concentrate that's fine, hell I'd recommend it, but it should be something that helps you focus." Kuzan replied before yawning lightly.

"I see so something that helps me to focus." Sabo muttered while he began thinking deeply.

"I'll have to think about that for a while." Ace said as he started walking around slowly.

"I have no idea." Luffy commented with a large grin as both Sabo and Ace face palmed.

**~The Next Day~**

"So what did you three come up with?" Kuzan asked from his position laid back on the ground.

"Me first! Me first!" Luffy said with a grin as he bounced around.

"Go ahead, Luffy." Kuzan replied which caused Luffy to grin even bigger.

"Goro Goro no Pistol!" Luffy exclaimed holding up his right hand like a gun his index and middle fingers extended. From the tips of Luffy's fingers a thin, but bright bolt of lightning shot forward and pierced the still frozen tree leaving a hole about an inch wide straight through the tree.

"Simple, but effective. Seems you've found what works for you, Luffy." Kuzan commented as Luffy was congratulated by his brothers.

"I'll go next." Ace said with a smirk. "Enkai: Hibashira!" Ace waved his arms around bringing forth large amounts of fire before launching a huge stream of fire directly into the air above him. The pillar of fire reached a height of fifty feet before it dispersed.

"Not bad, seems you need focus for larger attacks. Small ones seem to come to you much easier." Kuzan stated having seen Ace play with small balls of flame like they were toys when they took breaks from their training.

"Well, I guess it's my turn then." Sabo announced with his own grin. "Ash Make: Darts!" Sabo's hands both turned into large clouds of ash from which several dozen black spike-like darts were launched before stabbing into the ground in front of Sabo for at least thirty feet.

"That's also good, Sabo." Kuzan responded as he picked up one of the darts from the ground. "This thing feels like incredibly dense charcoal. So you compressed your ash together until it solidified?" Kuzan questioned while examining the dart.

"Yep, that's why I used Ash Make as my focus command. Turning my ash into objects is a lot different than when I use it freely as a large cloud or wave. So the word Make helps me focus on giving it a form." Sabo explained as he reformed his hands and returned them to normal.

"That was great!" Garp shouted from the edge of the field surprising everyone. "I knew you boys could do it! You'll all be great Marines one day!" he said with a laugh as he walked towards the group.

"I don't wanna be a Marine, Grandpa! I wanna be a pirate!" Luffy yelled back.

"Yeah, I'd rather do what I want than what I'm told." Ace replied with his arms crossed.

"I enjoy being free and doing what I like; besides Marines take orders from snooty nobles." Sabo commented with a frown.

"You'll all be Marines and like it!" Garp yelled back before calming down and turning to Kuzan. "Sengoku needs you back Kuzan, says he needs an Admiral's presence back at Headquarters for one of the monthly report and review meetings."

"Aww, man. Those are so boring. I was hoping to have a longer vacation." Kuzan replied before he turned and started walking with Garp back towards Fuusha Village.

**~One Hour Later~**

"Well, looks like this is goodbye for now boys." Kuzan said as he stood before Garp's ship which would take both the Admiral and Vice-Admiral back to Marine Headquarters. "Keep practicing your skills and powers and you'll go pretty far in this world no matter what you decide to do."

"Sure thing, sensei." Luffy, Sabo and Ace replied together before looking towards the opposite bay, where all the resident's boats came and went from, when they heard someone scream. The reason for said scream was that the Sea King, known to the local people as 'The Lord of the Coast' was rising up from the water in the middle of the bay with a loud roar.

"Man, can't even get a peaceful send off from your home island can I Garp?" Kuzan asked rhetorically as he, Garp and the three boys walked towards the other bay's shoreline. Once the group arrived the Sea King turned to look towards them and let out another roar. "Here's one last thing I want you boys to think about when you get stronger." Kuzan said as he stepped forward and put his hand into the sea. "Every competent Devil Fruit user usually has one or two attacks that are so powerful they only use them when a situation calls for it." The Sea King was by now swimming quickly towards the group on the shore with its mouth of razor sharp teeth opened wide. "You three are a bit young to be able to bring out that much power yet, but I have no doubt that you all will be capable of it one day." Kuzan continued eve as the Sea King was getting closer and closer. "But for now I'll let you see the kind of technique and power I'm talking about." He finished with the Sea King no more than twenty feet away from him now. "Ice Age!" Kuzan exclaimed and in that instant everything froze.

"No way!" Ace said dumbfounded.

"Impossible!" Sabo commented with his eyes as wide as possible.

"So cool!" Luffy yelled as his eyes sparkled.

The Sea King, the ocean and even parts of the shore were completely frozen in place. The temperature had noticeably dropped several degrees and 'The Lord of the Coast' was frozen solid mid-lunge.

"Alright I guess we should set sail now." Kuzan said as he and Garp started walking back towards Garp's ship; leaving the boys to stare in awe at the level of power they could someday wield.

**-End Chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**So what did you, my faithful readers, think? Good? Bad? Let me know with a review. Also if you have something negative to say, be constructive about it, tell me how it can be improved don't just be an A-Hole.**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**Can some authors check out the challenges I have up on my profile? I only have two but I'd love to see a good author take one of them and make a nice story out of it. I know I'm not as super popular as some other authors on this site; but they put up some challenges and suddenly they have dozens of other authors taking them and I put up two that I feel are at least a little unique and I get zero response or reaction.**

**Come on guys, they're cool ideas I promise. Surely some talented author on this site can make something cool out of them?**


	3. Meeting a Yonkou, Dreams are Made

**Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of 'The Logia Brothers'. I apologize for the wait but life has been hectic for the last several months. I got laid off from one job spent a month or so looking for a new job, got a new job and was automatically forced to work double overtime, 60 hour weeks, for over a month found a better job went through the whole hiring process and quit the other job and now I have a week off from work before I start my new job. So yeah, not much time to write these last few months. **

**But I am happy to announce that I have a new chapter for you my loyal fans, it's time for the brothers to meet Shanks! Also I briefly go over the whole burning Grey Terminal thing but the brothers will mostly only see it from a distance because they don't enter the Goa Kingdom at all in this story so Sabo's father never sees him, therefore no sending Bluejam after the boys.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Chapter 3 – Meeting a Yonkou, Dreams are Made**

Almost two months had passed since Kuzan and Garp had left the three brothers to return to Navy Headquarters and we find the trio at Makino's Pub in the, once again, quiet town of Fuusha Village. Well not so quiet in the last few days, since a band of pirates under the command of "Red-Haired" Shanks, one of the Yonkou of the New World, had docked at Dawn Island. What would this infamous band of powerful pirates be doing in the East Blue of all places? They were partying wildly in the local tavern with the three brothers. At the bar of the tavern the three boys Luffy, Sabo, and Ace are sitting next to Shanks, the captain of the Red-Haired pirates. "Red-Haired" Shanks is a man of average height wearing a button down long-sleeved white shirt, black pants with a sash holding them up and sandals on his feet. There are three vertical scars over his left eye and a straw hat over his dark red hair, hence his nickname. The reason for the celebration was another successful adventure of the crew and finding a new temporary base of operations on Dawn Island.

"These guys are so cool!" Luffy exclaimed with his signature grin as looked at the pirates partying in the pub.

"They're definitely more fun than your Grandpa, Luffy." Sabo replied with his own grin as he downed his drink and set the empty cup on the bar.

"That doesn't take much." Ace commented as he shoved the last piece of his steak into his mouth and then turned around on his bar stool to look at the group of pirates.

"Glad you kids think so!" said Shanks with a grin before he chugged a bottle of sake, burping after he finished the bottle and then laughing like an idiot.

"I want to be a pirate too! Next time bring me out to sea!" exclaimed Luffy in the voice of a child ready for an adventure.

"You can't handle being a pirate! Being unable to swim is a pirate's greatest weakness!" retorted Shanks while sporting a knowing smile on his face, thinking back to when he first wanted to become a pirate.

Luffy, with a ticked off look on his face shot back, "As long as I stay on the ship I'd be fine! Besides my fighting is really good too! I've been training my whole life and my punch is stronger than a pistol!" Luffy finished with a proud grin on his face.

"He's not wrong, you know." Sabo spoke up as he looked towards Shanks, "All three of us were trained into the ground by Luffy's Grandpa."

"I doubt there's much worse out on the sea than that old jerk." Ace agreed as he scowled at the memory of Garp's training.

Shanks seemed skeptical at all three of the boy's high opinion of themselves, and his crew wasn't helping the matter by telling them how awesome the life of a pirate is. Luffy listened enthusiastically, his eagerness only increasing as the pirates continued to talk. Shanks tried to act as the voice of reason by telling the brothers that they were still too young to live the life of a pirate, which Luffy heatedly denied while Ace and Sabo scowled at the captain for looking down on them.

"Don't be mad, here have some juice," Shanks said with a mischievous smile. Luffy thanked the pirate and drank the juice down with his usual child-like enthusiasm. As soon as Luffy was done with the juice Shanks could no longer hold it in and burst out laughing, "You really are a kid! That's too funny! What kind of pirate drinks juice?" He gasped out between bouts of laughter.

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy cried indignantly as he watched Shanks laugh at his expense. Sabo and Ace simply sighed at their little brother's simple-mindedness. Luffy left the bar table in a huff muttering about the unfairness of it all when he noticed Shanks' first mate, Ben Beckman, make a come here motion while lighting up a cigarette.

"Luffy, while I understand that you're upset, you should try to understand the captain's feelings," the first mate said between puffs of smoke. Seeing the small boy's confused expression, Ben explained, "While the captain knows that being a pirate is interesting, he also knows that the life of a pirate is hard and very dangerous. You understand? He's not purposely teasing your ambitions of being a pirate."

"I don't understand!" Luffy replied in irritation. "Shanks just takes me for an idiot," Looking in said man's direction, Luffy noticed Shanks stifling his giggles about the prank he just pulled. "See?!" Luffy shouted while pointing an accusing finger in Shanks' direction.

'The kid might have a point.' Ben thought with a sweat drop seeing his captain still chuckling at his prank.

A distraction from the prank came when Makino asked Luffy if he wanted something to eat. Never one to pass down food, especially food of the meat variety, like the steak Makino was presenting Luffy eagerly plopped down next to Shanks and dug in to the plate of meat. Luffy then asked how long the pirates would be staying and, after finding out they would be staying for the rest of the year, promised Shanks that he would convince him to take him along by that time. Ace and Sabo both laughed at their brother's determination to join Shanks on an adventure causing Luffy to yell at them, which only made his older brothers laugh harder. Suddenly the tavern's door was kicked open by a man who looked like one of the dirtier mountain bandits from around Mt. Corvo. Eyeing the pirates seated around the bar, the obvious bandit made a snarky comment on the pirates' appearances despite the fact that he was obviously outnumbered fifty to one against superior opponents. Everyone was looking at the poor excuse for a bandit wondering what he thought he would gain by making such an entrance. The man walked up to the bar and introduced himself as Higuma and then demanded ten barrels of sake for him and his men. When Makino told him that her supply of sake was sold out, the bandit leader frowned and looked around the room.

"Oh, that's strange, what are they drinking then? Is it water?" Higuma asked with a scowl.

"No it's sake, but it's all we had." Makino explained to the bandit.

"Sorry about that," said Shanks trying to diffuse the situation. "It seems like we finished off all the sake here. But, if you don't mind, why don't you take the last bottle?" He offered while holding up the unopened bottle of sake. Higuma promptly smashed the bottle sending sake splashing all over the pirate captain, much to the shock of Luffy, Ace, Sabo and the other's present in the bar. Most likely they were shocked at the audacity of the bandit insulting someone who so far outclassed him.

Higuma went into a small rant on how he was the top fugitive around the area and how his head was worth 8,000,000 Beri. Shanks simply ignored the man in favor of cleaning up the newly created mess on the floor. Higuma, seeing that he was being ignored unsheathed his sword and proceeded to smash all the glassware on the bar right on top of Shanks. With a few more condescending words, the bandit leader stormed out of the tavern. As Makino checked on Shanks to see if he was all right, which he assured that he was, the rest of the pirate crew started cracking jokes on what just happened, with Shanks joining in on the laughter. The only people not laughing, however, were Luffy, Sabo and Ace.

"Why are you laughing?" Luffy shouted while looking angry. Seeing Shanks' puzzled expression, Luffy continued, "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight him?! So what if they have more people? Who laughs after getting picked on? You're not a man and not a pirate either!"

Shanks paused for a moment before saying, "Look Luffy, I know how you feel, but it's just a bottle of sake. There's nothing to get worked up about."

"You still didn't have to take that." Sabo stated with a frown as he looked between Shanks and Luffy.

"Yeah, you could have sent him running with his tail between his legs at least. You wouldn't have even had to throw a punch." Ace commented with a scowl while looking at the doors Higuma had left through. Luffy didn't like Shanks' answer and was heading towards the door in a huff.

"Come on, don't go Luffy…" Shanks sighed as he reached out to touch Luffy's shoulder. Shanks quickly pulled his hand back with a grimace when he received a painful shock. All the pirates in the bar were staring at Luffy in surprise as sparks of electricity danced around the boy's body. "Luffy what is this?" Shanks asked, though he had a very good idea already.

"Why should I tell you, you're just a coward." Luffy replied with a grumble as he turned away from Shanks.

"Luffy, did you eat a fruit that looked sort of like this?" Lucky Roo asked as he held up an opened treasure chest that had a purple fruit with black swirl-like markings on it resting inside.

"Yeah he did, but he wasn't the only one." Ace spoke up as he turned his hand into flames and Sabo turned his hand into a swirling cloud of ash.

"All three of you, you've all eaten of the Devil Fruit?" Shanks questioned the brothers as Ace and Sabo's hand returned to normal and sparks of electricity stopped jumping off of Luffy's body.

"So what if we did? We've already been trained in how to use them." Sabo replied as he and Ace moved to stand beside Luffy.

"Nothing bad," Shanks replied with a smile. "It's just really rare to encounter a Devil Fruit in the East Blue, much less three of them." He explained as he went to sit back down at the bar.

"Luffy's grandpa said the same thing." Sabo said as he and Ace pulled Luffy back towards the bar and all three sat back down on their bar stools.

"What are you guys going to do with the one you have?" Ace questioned while looking at the chest containing the Devil Fruit that Lucky Roo had set on the end of the bar.

"Not sure yet," Shanks replied as he looked back at the boys. "We could save it and see if a future nakama wants to eat it. Or we could sell it for a lot of money." He explained with a look towards the chest.

"How much is a Devil Fruit worth?" Sabo asked as he looked at the chest as well.

"Any Devil Fruit can easily sell for 100,000,000 Beri even if you don't know what power it holds. There are always buyers hoping to get an incredible power from an unknown fruit. But any fruit that has been identified can easily be sold for 150,000,000 Beri or more depending on which one it is." Shanks explained as he patted the lid of the closed treasure chest.

"Is that enough money to buy a life-size bronze statue of me?" Luffy questioned with sparkles in his eyes and a big grin on his face. Both Ace and Sabo sighed at their brother's stupid idea, though Luffy didn't really have a grasp of the value of money, maybe it was something Makino could teach him the two brothers thought as Shanks and the rest of the pirates laughed at Luffy's question.

"Luffy with 150,000,000 Beri you could melt the coins down and make a solid gold statue of yourself." Shanks laughed as he smacked the bar top repeatedly. "Though the World Government would get pissed if they found out you melted down their currency."

"Awesome!" Luffy responded his eyes sparkling even more at the thought of a solid gold statue.

"So which Devil Fruit do you have in the chest?" Ace asked after all the pirates had stopped laughing.

"This is the Gomu Gomu no Mi, whoever eats it has their body gain all of the properties of rubber. They'd be able to stretch, twist, expand, and probably be resistant to electricity like Luffy's power." Shanks replied as he drank a glass of water Makino had placed down for him.

"I like my power better." Ace commented as he lit his index finger on fire for a moment before putting it back out.

The party quickly resumed with the three brothers showing off small tricks they could do with their powers much to the enjoyment of the pirates. The party lasted until late in the evening with many of the pirates passing out on the floor of the pub for the night. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were taken to the back and put into a makeshift bed by Makino so they'd be comfortable during the night.

**~Time Skip – A few months later~**

Luffy, Ace, and Sabo were having lunch at Makino's pub after practicing with their Haki and Devil Fruit powers all morning when a familiar and unwanted person made their entrance into the pub.

"Well, looks like the pirates aren't here this time. Place smells better without them at least." Higuma muttered as he led his men into the pub and sat down at a table. "Hey, woman, get us sake and keep it coming." He shouted as Makino quickly moved to start serving drinks. After several rounds of booze Higuma started blathering on about Shanks and his crew calling them cowards and fools. During this time Ace and Sabo had to restrain Luffy from attacking the bandits.

"Hey woman, why don't you show us some skin?" questioned a bandit as Makino walked past him to refill Higuma's glass. All the other bandits started cheering at the thought of seeing the pretty bartender's body.

"That's not a bad idea." Higuma agreed with a laugh as Makino poured his drink with a barely suppressed scowl.

"That's enough out of all of you." Sabo growled his Haki coming forth and projected towards the bandits causing them to start to sweat in fear.

"Leave and never come back." Ace added as he let his Haki loose as well. All the bandits started to back away from the two boys at the counter more afraid than they'd ever been before and not able to understand why.

"Oh, and who is going to make us? You kids?" Higuma laughed as he smacked Makino's ass causing the bartender to growl in anger.

"You jerk!" Luffy yelled as in the blink of an eye he'd crossed the distance between the bar and Higuma's table and punched the bandit so hard he flew out the front door and landed in the street. The other bandits stared in shock at the sight of their leader being sent flying by a kid before quickly running out of the pub and heading back towards the mountains screaming about monster kids.

"You little brat!" Higuma yelled at Luffy as the boy walked out of the bar and into the street to face the bandit leader. Ace and Sabo stood in the doorway of the pub to watch their little brother beat the bandit into the dirt.

"I'll make you pay for what you did to Makino you jerk." Luffy growled as he walked towards Higuma.

"Like hell you will you little bastard!" Higuma replied as he sent a kick at the young boy. Luffy's Observation Haki let him see the move coming before Higuma had even started the motion so he moved back a half step causing the kick to miss. "What?" Higuma questioned when his kick failed to hit the boy. He quickly threw a punch only for Luffy to dodge his fist by an inch. Higuma tried several more punches and kicks all of which Luffy dodged with the smallest of movements causing the bandit leader to become angrier. "Stay still damn it!" Higuma yelled as he reached for his sword.

"Ok." Luffy responded as Higuma grabbed his sword and slashed at Luffy's neck. The blade passed completely through Luffy's neck leaving behind a trail of sparks which confused Higuma, until he felt the horrible shock of several hundred thousand volts of electricity surge through his body as his steel blade acted as a conductor for Luffy's lightning. Higuma collapsed while twitching in agony. "Never show your face in Fuusha Village again, jerk!" Luffy yelled before kicking Higuma down the road several feet closer to the edge of the village. Higuma weakly started to crawl away from the village in terror of the child that couldn't possibly be human in his mind.

"Well I guess this explains why no one came down to the docks to greet us." Shanks said as everyone turned to look at the pirate captain and his crew walking towards the bar.

"Shanks! You guys are back." Luffy called out with a grin as he waved to his friend. Ace and Sabo smiled as well from the doorway of the bar along with Makino.

"That was very impressive Luffy." Shanks complimented the young boy as they walked into Makino's pub together. "Protecting a friend is the best reason to fight someone else. I never let someone get away with hurting a friend of mine. I'm glad to see you're the same way." Shanks said with a grin which got Luffy to smile widely at the pirate captain.

**~A few days later~**

"So you guys are leaving now?" Luffy questioned as he watched Shanks's crew prepare their ship for departure.

"Yeah, we've been here a while so it's time to move back to the Grand Line and the adventures there." Shanks responded as he watched his subordinates work. "Aren't you gonna beg me to take you along again?" Shanks asked with a grin at the boy.

"Nope, Ace and Sabo told me it would be cooler if I was the captain of my own crew and made a crew better than yours." Luffy replied with a smile.

"Ha! Like we'd take you with us anyway. You'll have to get a lot better to beat us Luffy." Shanks laughed as he stuck his tongue out at Luffy.

"Oh yeah! You'll see! Just you wait! I'll gather the best crew ever! We'll beat you guys and then I'll find the One Piece! Then I'll be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled out loud causing laughter and cheers to erupt from Shank's crew.

"Pirate King, huh? Well in that case, why don't you keep this hat safe for me?" Shanks said as he took off his straw hat and put it on Luffy's head. "This hat means a lot to me, promise that you'll give it back to me someday…when you've become a great pirate." Luffy simply nodded as a few tears fell from his eyes. Within the next few minutes Shanks and the Red-Haired Pirates set sail from Dawn Island and Fuusha Village heading back towards the Grand Line.

"Don't be sad Luffy. You'll see them again someday." Sabo consoled his younger brother as they watched Shank's ship disappear over the horizon.

"Yeah, we should probably thank him properly for giving you something so important to him. Maybe Makino can teach us those manners and stuff that she says we need." Ace said as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"Shishishishishi! Yeah, I'm definitely going to be King of the Pirates! Then I'll return this hat to Shanks!" Luffy laughed as the three brothers headed back to their hideout near Dadan's place to hang out.

**~A month later~**

Luffy, Sabo and Ace stood on top of a hill looking over the area known as Grey Terminal. Or at the very least whatever parts of it that weren't on fire yet. Someone had set fire to the entire Grey Terminal area tonight and the three boys could barely hear people yelling over the roar of the flames.

"What's going on?" Luffy yelled as the brothers watched the fire burn.

"I don't know Luffy. But this definitely wasn't an accident." Ace replied with a grimace as the flames spread farther.

"This is probably the work of the nobles in Goa. They've always despised the people who live in Grey Terminal." Sabo ground out through gritted teeth.

"Hey, look, there's a ship in the cove." Luffy pointed out as a large ship docked near the shore. Not a minute later a small bright white light left the deck of the ship and a huge blast of air cleared out a large space at the edge of Grey Terminal completely removing the flames from that area.

"What in the hell?" Ace muttered in shock at seeing the display of power. Beside him Luffy and Sabo were also too shocked to speak. Several minutes later the large ship departed from the shore and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

"What was that about exactly?" Sabo wondered out loud as Luffy and Ace shrugged unable to answer their brother's question.

"We should get back to Dadan's place. There isn't anything we can do here." Ace said before heading back into the forest towards Dadan's home. Luffy and Sabo stared at the large fire for a moment longer before following after Ace.

After a week had passed since the burning of Grey Terminal, the three brothers had gone exploring the area again. Finding many survivors the three learned that the fire was caused by the nobles of Goa wanting to remove all the trash from their kingdom in an effort to look good for the visiting Celestial Dragons. Sabo could only grit his teeth in anger at being proven correct, this was the kind of thing that made him run away from his life as a noble's son. He truly despised how the nobles looked down on other human beings as mere trash. They also found out that it was the Revolutionary Army that had saved the majority of the people from burning to death in the fire. When Sabo heard about what the Revolutionary Army stood for and their goal he was determined to one day join them and help them change the world.

Later that night back at Dadan's compound Luffy brought up a fact that he thought was important.

"Ace, you need a hat!" Luffy stated with finality, causing both of his brothers to look at him oddly.

"Why do I need a hat, Luffy?" Ace questioned while Sabo looked between his two brothers.

"Because I have a hat and Sabo has a hat, you're the only one without one." Luffy said with a completely serious face. Sabo burst out laughing while Ace simply chuckled at Luffy's statement.

"Fine, I'll look for a hat I like all right?" Ace replied with a grin causing both Luffy and Sabo to laugh at the thought of all three of them wearing hats all the time. "Maybe something in orange?" Ace pondered causing a new wave of laughter to come from his two brothers.

**-End chapter-**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**There we go. So how was it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know with your review. I hope to have the next chapter out much sooner than in the past. I have a completely original idea I plan to implement in the next chapter before moving on to the canon events in chapter 5 so look forward to it.**

**ONE MORE THING!**

**The awesome author Jarek Gray has taken up my Digimon challenge. So go read his story 'Consequences of Delay' and leave him lots of great reviews. Also try and spread my challenges around to other authors you guys. They would be amazing stories to read and I'm sure all my fans would like to see the ideas brought to life.**

**Until next time, later!**


End file.
